


Hitting the Piñata with a Stick.

by JaguarInACello



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaguarInACello/pseuds/JaguarInACello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and Crowley are drunk.<br/>Short drabble i wrote for my friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting the Piñata with a Stick.

"Have a drink!" Bobby commanded. Crowley obliged. 

That one drink turned into five, which turned into ten, which turned into too many to count. 

Bobby and Crowley laughed together, happy drunk. 

"And then.. And then the barman asks... WHY THE BIG PAWS?" Crowley near-shouted, laughing his head off at the joke he had heard earlier that day. Bobby joined in the laughter almost instantly. They continued to tell bad jokes until they were crying of laughter. 

"Do you want to.. Hit the piñata with the stick?" Crowley slurred, leaning toward Bobby. He laughed until he realised what Crowley meant, at which point he just stared. 

"Was that an innuendo?" He asked, standing up and gesturing for Crowley to follow.


End file.
